Fuite Inutile : Proie
by IdeaLise
Summary: Courir ne sert à rien. Elle ne peut s'enfuir. Elle n'aurait jamais dût accepter de parler avec un inconnu dans une forêt en pleine nuit. Mais c'est trop tard, elle va participer au banquet qu'elle le veuille ou non.


Hey, hey !

Voilà le septième os de ma série. Un os sur le personnage de Sakura. Il est macabre, enfin j'imagine parce que personnellement je ne le trouve pas si horrible que ça. Sinon, il ne contient ni de lemon, ni même de lime. Il parlera d'horreur. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier dans ma série des 10 os. Les trois derniers seront tous sans exception, des PWP.

J'espère vous voir quand même sur celui d'aujourd'hui, malgré que je sais que ce n'est pas le thème le plus lu, il me plaît d'écrire dessus. Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ou peut-être que si vu que je ne cite pas leur nom... Bon, de toute manière ce n'est pas le plus important. Je tiens également à préciser que c'est un UA et que les personnages sont OOC.

 **J'espère Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Proie._**

 **E** lle courrait à en perdre l'haleine, sautant par-dessus les racines qui lui barraient la route. Ses cheveux roses lui fouettaient tout autant le visage que les branches. Quelques fois elle s'écorchait à l'écorce des arbres, trouant son tee-shirt et éraflant jusqu'au sang les endroits déjà troués. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'arrêtait ou même freinait. Non, elle essayait d'accélérer autant que possible, d'aller aussi loin que son corps fatigué pouvait la porter.

Elle respirait comme un bœuf, suait comme un porc mais qu'importe il fallait se mettre à l'abri ! Elle peinait à courir, tellement elle sentait ses muscles la tirailler et ses pieds lui faire mal. Pourtant elle ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde. Elle avait le vain espoir de s'en sortir et n'aller pas lâcher ce maigre sentiment.

Souvent l'envie de vomir lui prit mais elle s'empêcha de se retarder dans sa course folle. Elle se sentait sale et prête à s'effondrer à tout instant. Elle déboucha dans une clairière et où injustement, une plante lui donna l'occasion de s'effondrer. Elle se ramassa sur le nez, le salissant de boue et essaya de se relever mais sans y parvenir son pied était coincé dans le trou d'un arbre. Le trou descendait jusqu'aux profondes racines du végétal, ne montrant qu'un trou béant de noir. Elle dégagea son pied rapidement et fut prise de panique en entendant les pas feutrés se rapprocher faisant grincer les feuilles mortes tombées sur le sol.

Sachant qu'elle se ferait rattraper en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle hésitait à reprendre sa course. Se rappelant du trou à ses côtés, elle plongea dedans, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle arrive à y rentrer, et surtout qu'il la cache de son agresseur.

Elle se cala le plus profondément possible dans l'espace étroit et posa sa main sur sa bouche pour respirer le moins bruyamment possible. Elle ferma les yeux pour se forcer à se calmer et surtout arrêter les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui à coup sûr le ramènerait jusqu'à sa cachette pas très élaborée.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher furtivement, et trembla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle sentit sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule face à l'effroi qu'elle ressentait. Elle colla sa main encore plus contre sa bouche et rajouta la deuxième pour les empêcher de trembler violemment. Des larmes coulèrent s'en qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, lui mouillant le visage et faisant picoter ses écorchures. Les larmes de son trop plein d'émotion ne se tarissaient pas et la personne qui s'était arrêtée dans la clairière, ne semblait pas prête à continuer son chemin pour la chercher dans une mauvaise direction. Elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite en imaginant son poursuiveur la débusquer. Et elle essaya par tous les moyens de freiner ce bruit de tambour que faisait son cœur, mais impossible ! Elle n'y arrivait pas et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il l'a trouva.

Sans échappatoire et surtout sans armes, elle se sentit démuni face à ce regard fou. Elle balança son poing vers son visage plus pale que le mort mais ne l'atteint jamais. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva dans la noire forêt suivi d'un hurlement. Son agresseur lui lâcha son bras cassé qui était dans une étrange position, et la laissa s'écrouler au sol. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtal tout en tenant son bras tordu comme si elle voulait le protéger.

L'homme la regarda geindre et gémir de façon pitoyable. Il n'eut aucune pitié, aucun remord ou quelconque regret quand elle leva sa tête, les yeux verts larmoyants. Est-ce que l'on pouvait dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose ? Non. Et de toute façon cet assassin pensait ne rien ressentir et préférait que cela reste ainsi à jamais. Cela serait un inconvénient pour tuer ses prochaines victimes.

Et de toute façon même s'il aurait regretté de toutes les tuer et n'aurait pas aimé ça, il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de les tuer. C'était dans sa nature, alors autant ne pas regretter ce qu'il faisait. Pour en revenir à cette jeune demoiselle qui allait bientôt être un cadavre, elle commençait l'habituel mantra sanglotant propre aux victimes : « Pitié ! Pitié, je ne dirais rien si vous me laisser partir ! Je vous en prie ! ». Que ce type de discours pouvait l'insupporter, cela lui donnait juste envie de, au mieux vomir, au pire l'éventrer.

Il se retint de la tuer sur le champ et prendre le risque de s'incriminer. Non, il préféra l'assommer pour pouvoir l'emmener avec les autres. Quelle garce quand même cette gosse. Elle ne lui facilitait pas la vie.

Il la traîna par son bras cassé, se fichant de savoir qu'il abîmait encore plus le corps déjà meurtri. Le dit corps se faisait coincer par des racines et empêchait l'homme d'avancer, parce que malgré tout il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde trop de sang, cela serait du gâchis et une perte de temps considérable. Il finit par soupirer, agacé qu'elle le gêne pour avancer. Il la mit finalement sur son épaule pour aller plus vite.

 ** _°O0o°O0o°O0o°O0o°_**

Elle sentit un mal de crâne lui obstruer l'esprit. Elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'elle faisait là, dans une forêt d'après les arbres. Elle sentait ses oreilles bourdonner bruyamment lui donnant une impression de vertige. Fermant les yeux en grimaçant, elle fronça le nez en sentant une odeur nauséabonde. Si elle devait décrire l'odeur, elle dirait que cela sentait _la mort_. Elle entendait des bruits métalliques tout autour d'elle, créant une atmosphère lugubre pour elle qui se sentait déjà opprimée de par sa vue partielle.

Voulant se déplacer, elle se tira de ses bras, et une douleur sans nom lui prit le bras gauche qui lui donna un puissant haut le cœur avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol par faiblesse. Palpant son bras cassé en tremblant, elle sentit en dessous de sa peau, l'os brisé et grimaça de douleur avant que le dégout ne la prenne et qu'elle ne vomisse le peu qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Sanglotant par terre, elle entendit un tintement ressemblant à des chaînes qui la fit trembler violemment de terreur.

Elle sentit qu'elle bavait et s'essuya maladroitement la bouche étalant plus le liquide qu'autre chose. Se relevant de son bras valide, elle se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir de voir ce qui l'entourait malgré la peur qui lui vrillait le cœur de comprendre d'où provenait les tintements métalliques et les plaintes qui commençaient à s'élever.

Une vision plus nette, elle regarda son bras invalide, et ferma rapidement les yeux en voyant l'angle que l'os avait pris. Préférant regarder autour d'elle, un hurlement se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur se remplissaient encore de larme avant que sa main valide vienne recouvrir sa bouche de stupéfaction.

Des cages, des centaines de cages, certaines suspendus au plafond, la plupart posé sur le sol. Toutes contenaient un homme ou une femme enchaînée aux barreaux de la cage qui n'était pas assez grandes pour se mettre debout. Beaucoup pleuraient en silence tout en gémissant de désespoir pour d'autres, ils attendaient calmement assis. Ils semblaient être dans un immense hangar, si grand qu'elle ne voyait qu'un mur sur les quatre.

Elle remarqua qu'elle faisait partie de ceux collés au mur, et que elle aussi était contenu dans une minuscule prison. Regardant sur le côté, elle remarqua un détail important qui lui avait pourtant échappé. L'odeur nauséabonde qui se mélangeait à celle de son vomi était proche d'elle, et ce qui la dégageait était monstrueux. Un mort dont la puanteur lui soulever le cœur.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de fixer le mort et de le détailler. Elle le voyait de trois-quarts et il lui manquait son oreille, ne laissant qu'un creux sur le côté de sa tête. Elle pouvait voir que le sang dût à ce manque rejoignait le sang qui avait coulé d'une autre partie manquante. Le macchabé n'avait plus de lèvre et il lui sembla que la langue manquait aussi. Le sang qui avait coulé des plaies et qui se rejoignait celui de l'oreille perdue s'écoulait, encore humide, sur le tee-shirt qui s'imbibait du liquide rouge.

Elle hurla et se cogna aux barreaux les plus éloignés du cadavre et le bruit de la percussion de son corps contre eux résonna dans la pièce en un fracas insupportable. Des larmes de panique dévalèrent ses joues et elle tremblait tellement fort que ses dents claquaient. Paniquant, elle regarda autour d'elle remarquant le silence et les visages cireux qui la regardaient sans cligner leurs yeux rougis de fatigue. Ils ressemblaient aussi à des cadavres mais vivants, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Sanglotant, elle remarqua que tous avaient des marques sur le corps et/ou des membres en moins. Regardant son bras invalide, elle le sera contre elle, se moquant de la douleur ressentit, dans un moyen de le protéger. Elle essayait par tous les moyens d'ignorer son voisin puant, mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de le regarder, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il était bien mort. Mais il l'était bien, et les autres personnes continuaient de la fixer sans ciller, la faisait s'étouffer dans cet espace.

Elle essuya le filet de sang qui coulait et chatouillait sur son ventre, étalant le liquide carmin. La main souillée de rouge, elle l'enleva en frottant sur son tee-shirt sale. Remarquant les écorchures sur ses jambes, elle les frictionna pour enlever la terre dans l'espoir d'enlever le maximum de facteurs qui pouvaient infectés les blessures. Elle n'y parvint pas et abandonna, en même temps qu'elle se laissait glisser sur le sol de la cage en se repliant dans un semblant de protection et de conservation de chaleur.

Essayant d'ignorer les sensations désagréables que lui causaient les intenses regards portés sur elle, et surtout de s'évertuer à ne pas bouger son bras cassé et à ne pas penser à la faim qui commençait à lui tirailler les sens. Gesticulant d'inconfort, elle tenta plusieurs positions sans trouver celle qui lui convenait, et resta sur la première qui au moins lui donnait l'illusion de garder sa chaleur.

Elle commença enfin à somnoler quand les personnes arrêtèrent d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Le repos ne put pourtant pas l'atteindre car une porte s'ouvrit quelque part dans le hangar, faisant un vacarme ahurissant en se répercutant sur les murs dans un bruit métallique et laissa passer un minuscule brin de lumière vers sa cellule, la faisant se relever.

L'infime espoir qu'on venait la sauver lui traversa l'esprit et elle se releva impatiente de voir sa délivrance. Pourtant, elle recommença à se rouler en boule en sachant pertinemment que c'était son agresseur qui devait revenir. La peur étouffa son espoir dans l'œuf et elle attendit, la seule chose dont elle était capable, elle qui sentait son impuissance se refermer sur elle, l'enserrant jusqu'à l'en étrangler.

La respiration hachée, elle sentait son cœur battre à un rythme irrégulier. Se relevant avec difficulté elle s'appuya aux barreaux collés au mur, sentant ce-dernier jusque dans son dos. Elle espérait tellement rentrer dedans et disparaitre d'ici. Elle oublia le cadavre à ses côtés, ne se souciant que de la peur qui lui tiraillait sans relâche le corps et l'esprit.

Elle s'enfonça d'autant plus dans le mur, en reconnaissant les pas feutrés de son agresseur. Les jambes relevées, son bras en état les serrait contre son corps frissonnant. En entendant les pas se rapprocher jusqu'à devenir pleinement audible, elle commença à prier tous les dieux, de toutes les religions. N'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider, que cet homme ne vienne pas la voir. Pas elle, tous sauf elle !

Le bruit des chaussures sur le sol s'arrêta et elle n'osa pas relever la tête ou même ouvrir les yeux, continuant à prier silencieusement de toutes ses forces. On toussota, la faisant sursauter mais elle ne releva pas la tête et se ratatina encore plus.

« - Mademoiselle ? »

Encore un sursaut cette fois. Ce n'était pas la voix polaire du kidnappeur. La curiosité et l'étonnement lui firent relever les yeux, bien que leur vision fût cachée par ses cheveux. Avec surprise elle découvrit un autre homme, blond au teint hâlé, qui respirait le calme. Il lui offrit un gentil sourire, dévoilant des fossettes sur ses joues étrangement griffées, et ouvrit sa minuscule prison. Tendant la main en une invitation à se relever et l'accompagner. Comme envouté, sa petite flamme d'espoir s'était ranimée et elle tendait, bien que lentement, sa main encore en état vers cet inconnu.

Il avait les yeux bleus au départ puis ils étaient devenus oranges… Comme son agresseur mais le lui avait eu les yeux noirs avant de passer au rouge. L'homme avait la clé de sa cellule… mais ne délivrait pas les autres. Pourquoi ? Question bête Elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Sa main se rétracta sous le regard ennuyé de l'homme qui soupira de résignation. Il pénétra dans l'espace exigu, se rapprochant d'elle, tandis qu'elle essayait encore plus de rentrer dans le mur en le regardant avec frayeur, s'approcher de façon rapide et agacé.

Il la prit par le cou, pendant qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il la maintint encore comme ça en la sortant de la prison. Elle se débattit avec faiblesse, n'ayant plus que de maigres forces. Sa main affaiblit essayant sans relâche de lui faire lâcher prise sur son pauvre cou, sans résultat cependant. Elle ne vit pas qu'il l'emmenait vers l'autre bout du hangar, trop concentré à arrêter d'étouffer, toute sa concentration portée sur cet homme. Elle ne capta son environnement changeant que quand il s'arrêta face à un autre homme brun dont la vue la fit grimacer autant que gesticuler, tapant du pied l'homme qui la maintenait.

Sans succès, elle faisait tout pour ignorer son agresseur –car c'était lui- penché vers un jeune homme mal en point qui divaguait et semblait groggy. Oui, elle préférait refuser d'admettre que ce fou qui la terrifiait était si près d'elle, et se concentrait sur ses frappes inutiles contre l'inconnu.

« - Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle serait énervante à ramener ! Prononça l'homme brun qui l'effrayait.

\- Ce n'est pas important, je l'ai amené, maintenant il est temps d'y aller, répondit le blond qui la tenait toujours et qui recommençait à avancer sans son compagnon.

\- Tu ne m'attends même pas ?! Ricana ironiquement son agresseur.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour amener ce garçon au banquet. Dépêches-toi, ou on ne va pas t'attendre.

\- Inutile de me le dire, je le sais pertinemment, renifla-t-il. »

L'étrange conversation se termina, et elle fut amenée dehors où un groupe d'hommes étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table en bois. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose car on voyait bien l'impatience marquée sur leur visage et les mouvements agacés de leurs doigts sur leur chaise.

Ils se turent à leur vu –elle et le deuxième garçon- et dans la pénombre éclairée de torches, elle vit leur sourire affamé et leurs yeux rougeoyants. Pourquoi avaient-ils tous les yeux rouges ? Elle fronça les sourcils mais le moment de son questionnement, elle arrêta de se débattre et son porteur en profita pour l'avancer rapidement vers la table, où il la plaqua, la sonnant légèrement.

Gémissant de douleur, elle sentit la main lui lâcher son cou au même moment qu'une autre lui prenait le biceps de son bras cassé. Personne ne parla, elle laissa faire l'homme comme dans un rêve, elle le vit plus qu'elle ne le vécut, rapprocher son poignet endommagé de sa bouche. Elle hurla de douleur quand il ouvrit soudainement la bouche et déchira violemment sa peau de ses dents.

Se débattant pour s'arracher de cette bouche qui lui donnait l'impression d'aspirer ces forces. Ces mouvements ne servirent à rien, car il se recula de lui-même en une grimace de dégout, la repoussant avec le même sentiment. Étourdit par la violence des gestes, elle n'osa pas bouger malgré le sang chaud qui s'écoulait rapidement de son poignet ouvert. Sa situation lui parut encore plus floue qu'avant en entendant la courte conversation qui suivit.

« - Elle a un goût immonde ! Donner-la au chiens ! Eux seront apprécier ce repas de basse qualité ! Dit l'homme dégoulinant de son sang.

\- Bien, répondit l'homme qui l'avait amené. Voulez-vous voir le spectacle ?

\- … Après-tout, pourquoi pas. Mets-la sur l'arbre en face de nous.

\- Selon vos désirs, s'inclina le blond qui semblait être le serviteur. »

Se sentant impuissante, elle se laissa porter sans résistance. Toujours perdu, elle sentit qu'on la posait dos à un arbre et qu'on l'attachait à ce-dernier. Avant qu'un regain d'énergie lui vienne, elle était déjà solidement attachée. Face à l'assemblée qui semblait recommencé à attendre quelque chose, elle vit son agresseur marché vers-eux avec dans les bras le jeune garçon blond toujours autant groggy. Se tassant contre le mur, elle espérait qu'ils l'oublient.

Ils parlèrent à voix basse, et cette fois, ce fut un autre homme qui approcha le poignet du jeune homme d'à peine 12 ans à sa bouche. Elle entendit la peau se casser et le bruit de succion qu'elle entendit lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Le garçon ne bougea même pas, seul un jappement douloureux sortit de sa bouche. Trop shooté, il tourna son regard vers-elle et la fixa, les yeux larmoyants comme pour lui supplier de l'aider… Le suceur s'arrêta et contrairement pour elle, ce n'était pas une grimace de dégout qui en sortit mais un visage où respirait la gourmandise. Il chuchota quelque chose aux autres, qui acquiescèrent, ravis.

Le garçon se laissa lever, et asseoir sur la table et toujours sans réagir il tendit le bras qu'on semblait lui avoir demandé de faire. Il cria de souffrance quand un couteau lui trancha le poignet, répandant son sang partout. Il se débattit enfin, plus sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue, mais en vain. Il essaya de s'échapper, gesticulant tout en tenant son moignon. Se tournant de son côté, leurs yeux se croisèrent et il hurla de l'aider.

Elle ne tenta pas de se dégager, non et même si elle avait pu le faire, elle n'aurait pas bougé. La peur la clouait sur place. Il valait mieux lui qu'elle, non ? Elle ne faisait que pleurer devant cet enfant à qui on continuait d'enlever des membres. Bientôt, il s'éteint, s'écroulant sur la longue table, pour le bonheur de ceux qui la partageaient.

Horrifiée, elle pleurnicha bruyamment, ramenant l'attention sur elle. Comme résigné l'homme murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de son agresseur qui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux, la paralysant. Elle le vit s'approcher, renforçant encore ses tremblements. Mais il continua son chemin sans se soucier d'elle. Avant même qu'elle puisse soupirer de soulagement, un grognement animal lui glaça le sang.

Ses mains collées contre le tronc d'arbre, se serrèrent de panique, griffant, éraflant ses doigts contre l'écorce. Elle se tassa contre l'arbre qui pourtant l'emprisonnait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Une sensation mouillée se fit ressentir dans son pantalon, et elle préféra ne pas regarder. Les pas feutrés et les grognements se firent de plus en plus proches. Des bruits de griffes qui éraflaient les arbres et le sol se firent entendre, la paralysant d'autant plus car se rajoutant à l'attente.

Elle glapit de terreur en voyant un gros animal, trop gros pour être un loup suivre son agresseur qui d'abord dos à elle quand il la dépassa, finit par se retourner face à elle en souriant en la voyant gesticuler contre l'arbre qui avait dû voir mourir plein d'autres victimes avant elle. Le monstre qui le suivait s'assit en la regardant à côté de son agresseur qui semblait aussi être son maître.

Suffocant, elle vit l'homme à la peau translucide caresser la tête du colosse et lui souffler d'aller se régaler. Il s'éloigna de l'animal qui eut soudain comme un regard fou, tout en la regardant fièrement. Cherchant à se dénouer de ses liens, elle continua à fixer avec horreur l'animal qui commençait à charger vers elle.

Hurlant quand il fut à quelques mètres d'elle, elle eut un hurlement qui se bloqua dans sa gorge quand l'animal plongea ses crocs dans sa cuisse comme dans du beurre. Il se retira sans enlever ses dents, emportant avec lui la moitié de la chair mordue. Se mordant la langue en fermant violement la bouche pour ne pas hurler, elle se la coupa, se rendant ainsi muette.

Ses mains qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger contre l'arbre attirèrent l'animal, qui mordit dans l'une d'elle, puis son avant-bras, et enfin son biceps, ne se soulevant que peu pour atteindre sa dernière cible. Ne pouvant crier, on ne pouvait voir que sa bouche ouverte en des cris étouffés. En mordant pas à pas son bras valide, il déchirait aussi l'arbre derrière elle et surtout les liens qui la retenaient debout. Elle s'effondra au sol au plus grand plaisir de la bête qui pencha aussitôt la tête vers le corps sanguinolent, et commença à lécher les plaies pour savourer le liquide carmin. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa tête dont il fixa les yeux un court instant avant de planter sa mâchoire dans le crâne.

Elle vit seulement la mâchoire pleine de bave se rapprocher de tête, elle ne sentit qu'au début le picotement lancinant des dents brisant le crâne puis plus rien. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir écouté la petite coincée de la classe qui leur avait dit de ne pas aller dans cette forêt, qu'elle était maudite. Qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas s'être moquée d'elle. Qu'elle aurait aimé être chez-elle au lieu d'être allé à ce stupide campement pour Halloween. Mais ce n'étaient que des souhaits ou des regrets. Les regrets d'une morte.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Quelqu'un est-il resté jusqu'à la fin pour la juger ?**

 **Note de Fin :** On se retrouve demain pour un os sur le fandom Harry Potter, et je vous prévient tout de suite, ce ne sera pas un Drarry mais un Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois. En espérant que vous soyez tout de même là pour le lire ^^.

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **IdéaLise.**


End file.
